Peace
Peace Peace is a powerful rare element that costs 500 diamonds. Peace is a massive healer. Its healing capabilities can save players even at low health. Its bad side is its low damage which can't be suited for battles, but large defense can patch this up. Statistics Damage : Low Defense : Fairly High Speed : Medium Spells Serenity User casts a small beam from above which damages nearby opponents and create a shield that will block projectiles on their way. --> The user will release a small orb in the sky and then it turns into a small beam of light that falls to them and create a white and cyan explosion that does 100 ~ 200 damage to nearby players. This turns into a temporary shield lasting for 10 seconds. This shield can cancel projectile travel if it gets touched. This shield also acts solid, so players can step on them. This shield spell has a 6 second cooldown, triggered after the shield disappears. *Consumes 300 mana Relaxing Music User plays a song of sympathy that will heal them self and all nearby allies. --> The user spins a Peace sign that plays a song. This song will heal every ally and them self for 20 per 0.5 seconds. Other players can also hear the song, but this will not affect them. The song lasts for about 10 seconds, which heals for a total of 400 hp. This healing spell has a 20 second cooldown. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 650 shards Peaceful Touch User turns into a white mist that temporarily tames opponents they encounter and do medium damage. --> The user spins the Peace sign like from Relaxing Music. This time, the user turns into a small, white mist of peaceful energy that will travel 34 studs. If any players are on the way, they will be affected by a debuff named "Tame". This debuff will do medium damage (35 DPS for 4 seconds) and then be in the caster's party wherein they are capable of taking damage due to friendly fire, but they can't damage them, however. The debuff lasts for 6 seconds, and this transportation spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 275 mana and costs 800 shards Sangfroid ' ''User creates a blast that momentarily stops if there are party members to heal them and pivot to the direction of the rival and do high damage. --> The user raises both hands to form a white and cyan blast with smaller orb particles surrounding it. This will be shot in the direction of the mouse cursor. This moves quite faster than exploiters, which is viable for tracking exploiters. When the projectile happens to pass by a nearby party member, it stops to heal them quickly (50 per 0.1 seconds for 1 second). If there are nearby players, they will auto-aim to that player and deal 180 ~ 260 damage. This projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 900 shards '''International Peace User creates a forcefield of light that keeps them unharmed from projectiles and trap players who try to touch it with bubbles that will encase them in it and then explode after a few seconds. --> The user flies in mid-air and proceed to raise their arms. This will summon a beam of light that quickly turns into a shield. This shield is capable of blocking projectile travel (except for intangibles and beams). The shield does not only protect them from surrounding danger but also attack nearby players. By this way, the shield releases bubbles that will trap them inside of it and then explode after 10 seconds, after the shield disappears. It deals 250 ~ 475 damage. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1100 shards